Concrete Angel
by Ashe-Tribal
Summary: [Xenosaga AU] MOMO's life is far from perfection. At school she is a loser, Her sisters pick on her every chance they get, and to top it all off her parents abuse her. With the help from an old friend she learns her life could get better. JrMOMO


**Concrete Angel**

**Chapter One: Living in Hell **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Ashe-Tribal: I don't own anything.... (Cries) Oh well...It won't stay that way for long. (Evil smile) Ok moving on. This is a High school fic. I made MOMO and Jr., 16 years old. If any of you don't like it...don't review! (You've been warned)**

**This is my first Xenosaga fic so go easy on me ok?**

**

* * *

**

That was night was silent not a soul was awake.... except for maybe a couple people.

MOMO Mizrahi quietly rose from her bed. She looked over at her clock

"12:00" MOMO read aloud. MOMO pulled a little suitcase from under her bed and rushed over to her closet.

As MOMO started to stuff cloths into her bag she saw a light come on through the crack in her door. _'Damn.' _A voice in her head yelled.

"MOMO OPEN THIS DOOR!" Juli Mizrahi, MOMO's mother, yelled as she pounded on the door.

Not thinking MOMO ran to her window, opened it, and threw her bag out MOMO looked down at the grown_. 'Three stories down to freedom!_' Her mind screamed at her, telling her not to give up.

Before MOMO could do anything Juli busted through the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Juli yelled as he grabbed MOMO's hair, pulling her away from the window.

_'OWWWWWW!'_ MOMO wanted to yell.

Juli pulled her daughter out of the room and brought her to edge of the stairs. Before MOMO could talk, she found herself rolling (head first) down her stairs. She landed next to a pair of feet.

"Another runaway attempt?" MOMO looked up to see her sister, Kirshwasser. Next to her stood her twin Kabira.

"Yes, and she is damn lucky her father isn't home right now!" Juli said walking down the stairs. The twins started to laugh as Kirshwasser kicked MOMO's already bruised stomach.

"He...isn't my father!" MOMO yelled, wishing she hadn't

"What?" Juli asked in rage.

"You heard me," MOMO's better half took over. "You know he isn't my father. You just don't want to admit they you got knocked up and that's why I'm here!"

Everything went silent.

"I wouldn't want you as my damn daughter anyways!" MOMO turned around to see Joachim Mizrahi, Her so called father. His face was red; he had probably heard what MOMO had said.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!" He growled walking toward MOMO. She panicked and ran for her front door. Once outside she walked into the garage and fell asleep.

MOMO woke up early that morning dew to her aching body. She walked outside and grabbed the bag she had thrown out the window. She got dressed and started to walk down the street to her school.

Before going to school she stopped by the woods in back of the school and set her bag down. "Guess I'm staying here for the night." She whispered to herself. MOMO looked down at herself.

"Thank god I don't have any bruises on my legs." MOMO said as she messed with her school uniform. "Oh lovely if I'm not careful everyone is going to be able to see my stomach bruises." She looked down at her white shirt. After a couple more minuets MOMO got up and walked toward her school.

The halls were already filled with people, MOMO noticed this when she walked up to her locker_. 'Oh this is going to be a fun filled day!' _MOMO thought sarcastically as she approached her locker. In front of her locker stood 'The popular group.' In front of the group was Kirshwasser, Kabira, their friend Clemmi, and Tony, (In MOMO's opinion, the school's biggest perv.) last was Gaignun Jr (Jr for short.) MOMO and Jr use to be friends but once they got to middle school they stopped talking to each other.

"Well if it isn't MOMO." Kabira mocked.

_'Well if it isn't the bitch!' _Her Mind snapped.

"Kabira, your in front of my locker." MOMO said calmly. Her voice was scratchy form the fight, earlier the night before.

Kirshwasser laughed at this. "Losing you're voice again MO?" MOMO looked down. All of the twins' friends laughed at this (She wouldn't be surprised if they all knew about what she went through.) MOMO noticed one person wasn't laughing, Jr. He was just staring at his 'friends' with a look of anger on his face, but no one noticed him.

MOMO took a beep breath and tried to speak as clearly as she could. "Can you please move." She avoided her 'half-sister's' eyes.

"Oh, all you had to do was ask." Kabira said in her fake-caring tone. Kabira stepped aside and let MOMO step up to her locker. After MOMO opened it she felt a pair of hands push her back, making her fall into her locker.

"Shut it!" Clemmi gasped for breath as she had a laughing fit. Kirshwasser shut the locker and the group walked away. MOMO pounded on the door.

"This isn't funny! Please let me out!" MOMO pleaded. Since her locker was so small, her hands where forced to rest to her bruises.

* * *

Jr ran to catch up with his friends. "Hey guys, do you really think we should off done that?" Everyone stopped to look at their friend. 

"Are you crazy?" Tony asked.

"This always makes my day." Clemmi said walking away. Soon everyone was walking away leaving Jr behind.

Jr walked down the hall back to MOMO's locker. After making sure no one was watching him he knocked on MOMO's locker.

"What's you're combination?" He asked. He heard some movement then a girl's voice.

"Umm.... 10, 4, 13. Who is this?" MOMO asked in a puzzled tone as Jr used the combination.

About a second later Jr pulled the locker door open to see his old friend, MOMO, crumpled up inside. MOMO gave him a strange look as she slipped out of the locker. Once out of the locker she clutched her aching stomach and gritted her teeth.

"MOMO?" Jr questioned. MOMO stopped when she noticed Jr was still watching.

"I'm...ok." She lied. _'Oh lovely job, MOMO, while your at it try to inform the whole world about you're life.'_ MOMO rolled her eyes as the voice in her head spoke again.

"What are you doing here? Won't your 'little friends' get mad at you for doing this?"

"I don't give a damn if they do." Jr answered as MOMO grabbed her books for class.

"Ok, what do you want? Money, answers for the math test." MOMO asked shutting her locker.

"What?"

"Why did you just do that for me.... what's your catch?"

"Nothing... I just didn't think what they did to you was right." Everything was silent for a minuet that is until MOMO stared to laugh really hard.

"That's...That's very funny." MOMO laughed just before walking to her class.

* * *

"How the hell did she get out of that locker?" Tony asked as he watched MOMO walk to a lunch table on the other side of the lunchroom. 

"Who knows?" Jr said in his regular carefree tone.

"Oh sometimes she.... OhI can't stand her!" Kirshwasser muttered under her breath.

"Hey MOMO.... don't look now but the group at the popular table are watching us!" MOMO's friend Skye said in an excited tone.

"And you think that's a good thing?" The two girls looked up to see there friend Chaos sitting down next to Skye

"Well... oh… now I understand." Skye looked down noticing they were probably making fun of the three.

"Why should we be bothered by this?" MOMO asked. Sky and Chaos looked at each other.

"We shouldn't let them push us around!" MOMO stood up.

"Ya... Ummm well, MO, if your gonna do something about that... don't get me involved." Skye said bending her head over her food.

"Chaos?" MOMO looked over to her other friend who didn't say a thing except for....

"I donno MO." MOMO slumped back down into her seat. The three sat in silent for a couple minuets more until someone deiced to change the subject.

"Hey MO, Last night I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. Where were you?" Skye asked. MOMO dropped her fork. She didn't know what to say.

"We.... we were at," MOMO paused to think. "I was at my uncles house."

"I thought you said your uncle lives on Second Militia?" Chaos asked. MOMO stopped eating again.

"He dose." MOMO said.

"So you went to Second Militia?" Skye asked not buying into her lie.

"Y.... yes." MOMO said and didn't say another word.

* * *

MOMO sat outside waiting for the school to clear off. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Skye said waving goodbye. 

"See ya." MOMO said as she left. _'Kirshwasser and Kabira were already gone, if not they were just with their stupid friends._' MOMO walked to her hiding place in the woods.

MOMO sat in silence for a minuet. She wondered how long it would take until her parents come to look for her or if they would even try. As MOMO sat on a fallen tree branch she didn't notice someone was approaching her.

* * *

**Ashe-Tribal: So what do you all think? I wasn't bad i hope? Chapter two will come soon so before that time comes please Review! (No Flames) PLEASE! I BEG YOU! If any of you reading this has any shred of humanity in yourselves you would review.**


End file.
